


Establishing Dominance

by stealthficcer



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, F/M, Fisting, Kidnapping, Object Insertion, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer
Summary: Prompt: Quinn and Santana have always been rivals, vying for Cheerios captain spot and the title of most popular girl in school. Deciding to make the ultimate power play, Quinn wants to ruin Santana's reputation forever, so she pays a bunch of guys (glee characters are cool, either mains or not, but originals are okay too) to gangrape Santana and video tape the whole depraved thing. Including her getting fucked by at least one dog, if not more. She'll even give them extra if they wreck her cunt and asshole so much (triple penetration, fisting, putting large objects inside her) that no guy will ever want to sleep with her again, so she can't use her body to get ahead anymore. Once they've done it, Quinn releases the video to the whole school and everyone sees what a slut Santana really is. I'd really love if she ended up pregnant from it too, like Quinn was, with no idea who the father is.





	Establishing Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by A Big Fan her on AO3!

_W4M+ ~ Looking for some strapping fellows to help me act out a fantasy  
Are you a big man who likes rough sex and **barely legal** cheerleaders? Contact me for details and make my fantasy gangbang come true!_

* * *

When Quinn had resolved to deal the final blow in the ongoing battle she and Santana had been engaged in, she hadn’t been sure how to go about it. After all, sure, she knew a few guys at school who would be up for it, but where to find a whole group who would be willing to rape a girl until she was a ruined mess?

Then inspiration hit.

Craigslist!

With it 2 days of posting her ad, dozens of men had messaged her. Some didn’t measure up when she outlined what she wanted them to do, but many were eager to play. All in all, she selected a dozen men from the responses and sent them information about where to meet.

From school, she recruited Josh Coleman and Jacob Ben Israel, both boys were creeps and would do anything for pussy, so she knew they’d jump at the chance. Plus Jacob would get to see one of his tormentors torn down a peg and he had video equipment. The night before the plan went down, the little nerd spent hours rigging up a dozen cameras to catch every moment of Santana’s downfall. Josh...his job was to get the bitch to the warehouse.

Standing in the warehouse, Quinn looked down at her burner phone, which was buzzing insistently. 

**5 Minutes!**

Clearly, when pussy was on the line, Coleman became at least somewhat competent.

“5 minutes people!” Quinn called out, clapping her hands. “Masks on at least until the drugs kick in.” She was already wearing her ski mask, not wanting any of the internet creeps to be able to identify her. All the men in the room were well aware that they were here to rape and ruin a teenage girl, so...not the sort of people she wanted knowing who she was.

Which was amusing, considering RandyRuss was none other than her own father. She was so going to use whatever happened here as leverage against him. Pervy hypocrite. 

The rest of the men she had carefully selected, judging them on terms of aggression, deviance, misogyny &, of course, required photographic proof of size. Her father, at 6’ tall with a 9” cock, was the smallest of the internet recruits. She wasn’t including Josh and Jacob into that count, as she was certain they would more than make up for any physical shortcomings. Josh was an aggressive, teenage alpha male with clear issues regarding women and Jacob had a lot of pent up nerd rage mixed with sexual frustration.

As the men pulled on their masks (she could hear Jacob wheezing in excitement), the atmosphere was crackling with anticipation. “Which Cheerio do you think we’re gonna get?” CheerFan5Ever, a large, sweaty man with beady eyes, said, rubbing his hands together like some kind of cliche cartoon villain.

You could almost hear the smirk in RandyRuss’s voice. “I hope it’s the little blonde whore who got knocked up last year. Bet she’s still got fat, milky tits!”

Ew. As if!

The men had clearly watched videos of the Cheerios online and were still speculating when the old sedan (provided by DonkeyDick69, who ran a chop shop) pulled into the warehouse. CuntBusterBill and AssBlaster19 (who was the night security guard at the closed industrial complex that was hosting the night’s festivities) closed and locked the big, rolling doors.

Triumphant, Josh popped out of the driver’s seat and raised his hands in victory. “Bitch tried to put up a fight,” he laughed, strolling toward the trunk. Muffled shouts and thuds echoed out. “Stupid cunt still thinks she’s getting out of this!”

AnalAnnihilator threw a mask to Josh. “Did she see your face?”

“Nah, I blitzed her,” Josh said as he donned the mask. “Used the chloroform he gave me.”

The man he nodded at, RoughStuffer, chuckled. “A crude but effective drug...saving the good stuff for later.”

“Let’s get her out of there and get the party started!” BowWowBangz shouted, his half dozen Neopolitain Mastiffs barking loudly, reacting to his tone.

DonkeyDick69 popped the trunk open and darted back as Santana all but exploded out of it, spitting curses in gutter Spanish and swinging her fists. As angry as she was, the group of men still easily outmatched her, FisterRogers & SloppyHoleLuvr grabbing her flailing arms.

“What the fuck is this!?” Santana shrieked, yanking at her arms and trying to jerk away. When that didn’t work, she lashed out with a sneakers foot, catching FisterRogers in the shin. He jerked in pain, releasing her, SloppyHoleLuvr following suit.

Before she could react to the freedom, ItWillFit stepped in and jabbed a shock prod against the Latina’s flank. As she electricity surged through her, Santana went rigid, twitching and making an odd keening noise. The shock was enough to make her empty her bladder, piss filling her panties and then spilling down her legs onto the floor.

She collapsed into the small puddle, panting and shaking as soon as the prod was removed.

“Damn, Lopez,” Josh crowed, standing over her and prodding her with the toe of his boot. “Didn’t know you were a piss slut on top of everything else!” 

A ripple of laughter rolled through the group as Santana tried and failed to rise. “Help the whore up!” Roared EpicProlapseKing and the men descended, dragging the cheerleader to her feet and ripping the now stained red and white uniform off of her body.

“No!” Santana groaned, flailing weakly at them, but the prod had done its job. ItWillFit stepped in as two there held her still. A spider gag was pushed into Santana’s mouth, making her words of protest unintelligible and a heavy, leather collar was fitted around her slender throat.

They moved her to the first station they had prepared for the night. Forcing her to her knees, they connected her collar to the two vertical metal poles with sturdy chains. Then ItWillFit bound her wrists to her shins and locked her knees into position.

“Look at them fat titties!” CuntBuster said, one hand in his pants, obviously stroking himself.

As the biggest man present, SloppyHoleLuvr pushed his way in front of Santana, letting his cock slap her in the face. Chuckling, he jerked himself as his heavy balls rubbed her nose. “Big fake tits and you’re only in high school?” He laughed, gripping the base of his dick and using it to smack her cheeks. “Really embracing the bimbo whore cheerleader stereotype, aren’t you?”

“My nephew goes to McKinley, says she and a blonde cheerleader are the biggest sluts in school,” AnalAnnihilator jeered as he and the others circled around the bound girl. “Says they get really into the drunk girl lezzie shit at parties too!”

“That so?” SloppyHoleLuvr mused, shoving his cock into Santana’s mouth without warning. It was a tight fit, squeezing the Coke can thick meat shaft through the spider gag, but his determination won out over slight discomfort. Soon, as Santana gagged and drooled around him, lubrication eased his way and he began fucking her throat with relish. “Good cock sucker for a dyke!”

The men laughed and Quinn smiled behind her own mask. Santana was still struggling weakly, tears streaming down her cheeks as her mouth and throat were brutalized. For over an hour she watched as man after man fucked Santana’s mouth, forcing her to swallow their loads. All of them seemed to take joy in slut shaming the brunette as they did this and Jacob had been particularly enthusiastic and creative, throwing nasty slurs at her as he humped her face like a jackrabbit on meth.

When they finished, the Latina was already looking dazed, slumped in her bonds, eyes unfocused and cummy drool leaking from the corners of her mouth. Coleman shoved a hand between her legs and cackled, “Bitch is dripping to be fucked!”

“Probably so used to fucking and sucking that her cunt is always wet and ready,” CuntBusterBull leered as RoughStuffer stepped up.

“Party favors, gentlemen!” He announced, handing out pills. “This will keep you hard and increase your semen output for hours. Not exactly your standard viagra, but it’s a huge hit in the porn industry.” The man approached Santana and uncapped a syringe filled with a hot pink fluid, injecting it smoothly into her arm. “Can’t have you tapping out so soon!”

Quinn watched intently as Santana blinked a few minutes later, stirring slowly. Her eyes came back to life, but had taken on a hazy look. The brunette licked her lips, shifting as she managed to slur, “Wh-what did you give me?”

RoughStuffer smiled and reached down to slap her breasts. “Just a little pick me up, Slut!”

An involuntary moan escaped Santana and her hips jerked. Bound as she was, her motions were limited, but it was obvious that she was mindlessly humping the air.

“Looks like we got ourselves a little bitch in heat,” RandyRuss laughed, pushing a Sybian between Santana’s spread thighs and switching it on once it was in place.

It was amusing to hear Santana shriek in pleasure, her back arching as the powerful toy sent waves of arousal through her...but Russell hadn’t set it high enough to get her off. No, he was simply stoking the fires.

The men circled, occasionally rubbing their hard cocks on Santana’s face as the girl bucked and moaned, rubbing her needy cunt pitifully on the Sybian. The black leather was soon slick with her juices and she was making a steady keening sound.

“Do you want to cum, Slut?” Russ taunted, grabbing Santana’s hair and making her look up at him. “Beg for it and maybe you’ll get to before you lose all feeling in your cunt!”

A sob escaped Santana as the gag was removed and Quinn could see the moment when the mix of drugs and unwanted arousal became too much for her fellow cheerleader.  
“Please!” Santana all but wailed. “Please, fuck, let me cum!”

“What will you do if we let you cum?”

“Anything!” Santana promised, eyes wild and lust drunk. “Anything you want. All of you, fuck me! I need those cocks. Fill me up, use me...God, never been this horny!”

There was a gleam in Russell’s eyes. “You want to be Daddy’s cumdump whore? Want Daddy to breed that sloppy cunt?”

His words seemed to drive her into an even more manic frenzy. She moaned and nodded, body writhing. “Yes! Fuck, yes, Daddy, breed your little whore! Knock me up good!”  
“Oh fuck,” CheerFan5Ever moaned, releasing her from her bonds. “Come on, baby, give us a cheer!”

Santana’s eyes were wide, pupils blown, as she looked around the room, breasts heaving as she panted for breath. Quinn had never seen the other girl look so wild and she smirked as arousal dripped visibly down the brunette’s thigh.

“A cheer?” Santana gasped, then began to bounce and clap.

_“Get ‘em up!  
I’ll go down!  
Pass this slut around!”_

When she did a high kick, some juices squirted out of her lust swollen cunt.

Clearly, that was all the guys needed to see as they converged on the girl, dragging her over to the thin mattress that was waiting.

Russell all but fell on top of her and Santana let out a moan, spreading her legs for him. She screamed when he slammed home, but her sounds were soon muffled as DonkeyDick69 lovered his ass onto her face, taking advantage of her gaping mouth and ordering her to rim him.

For hours, Quinn watched as Santana’s tight young body was savaged by the pack of men. Every hole was stuffed airtight again and again and she only begged for more...which they gave her.

Quinn didn’t know you could fit two cocks in an asshole and two cocks in a cunt at the same time, but Santana took it like a seasoned pro, cumming and squirting on their cocks. When AnalAnnihilator, AssBlaster and RoughStuffer all squeezed into her battered, cum slick ass, the Lating practically went into convulsions.

When the men finally took a break, they left her laying there in a pool of sweat and cum, seemingly gallons of thick, white goo pouring out off her stretched and sagging holes. Camera in hand, Jacob zoomed in between Santana’s legs and giggled, “Her cunt looks like a loose pile of raw roast beef that someone dumped a gallon of Alfredo sauce on!”

Santana let out a weak moan and tried to move, but she couldn’t, hands flopping uselessly.

“Get her up on the bull!” Quinn ordered, pointing imperiously at the specially modified mechanical bull. FisterRogers and ItWillFit had worked together, customizing it, attaching straps and mounting dildos...it was a work of obscene art.

With a growl, EpicProlapseKing scooped Santana up and manhandled her onto the bull. Giant, listening dildos slid into her cunt and ass as her legs were bound to the sides. Her wrists were ties and stretched loosely above her head, enough to keep her upright, but slack enough to allow for the movements of the bull.

Tightened, they all watched as the machine bucked to life, rocking the helpless brunette. The fat rubber cocks slamming into her seemed to revive Santana, who let out a screech of pain and pleasure. The violent thrashing dragged her body with it, making her breasts bounce and repeatedly impaling her on the dildos. There was no real pattern to the bull’s movements, but soon it seemed like Santana was trying to roll her hips in a rhythm, fucking her needy holes on the toys.

“That is one crazy slut,” EpicProlapseKing muttered appreciatively and Quinn could see the other men watching with growing lust. Clearly, break time would be over soon.

20 minutes on the bull was enough. Santana was loose limbed and nearly sobbing when they pulled her off. RoughStuffer gave her another shot as ItWillFit strapped her into a de swing, suspending her on her back, legs spread and raised, arms out.

A few of the men jumped in to feed her their cocks or make use of a sagging mess of a hole, but others were more creative. FisterRogers and ItWillFit hung back, watching as Santana was used roughly, the teen begging for more any time her mouth was free.

“My turn,” FisterRogers eventually said, stepping up to the swing and bending to look at the girl’s ravaged holes. “A good start,” he mused, pushing four fingers from each hand into her asshole and then pulling them apart slowly, stretching her battered opening.

“Mmmm, fuck…” Santana grunted, but Russell pushed his cock back down her throat, cutting her off.

After repeating his actions with her cunt (which did look a bit like roast beef), FisterRogers popped the lid off of the industrial sized tub of Crisco he had brought with him. The man plunged his fists into the thick grease and then coated his thick arms up to the elbow, reveling in everyone’s rapt attention.

Even after all the brutality and the rough the haze of drugs, Santana seemed to sense something new was happening. FisterRogers pressed one hand to her cunt, fingers formed into the shape of a duck bill as he pushed into her. The widest part of his hand stalled the motion, but he expertly twisted and rotated his hand, stretching her already overworked muscles.

The cheers drowned out her groan when it finally sank into her. If FosterRogers had been a kind man, he would have let Santana adjust to the sensation of being stretched and filled.

Quinn wasn’t paying for kind.

Without hesitation, FisterRogers yanked his hand out and plunged it back in. Santana wailed and writhed in the swim, choking on a cock, unable to do anything to protect herself from yet another brutal violation...not that she really wanted to, thanks to the drugs.

Santana’s cunt suddenly clamped down around FisterRogers’s wrist, her body twitching and spawning as she came. “This bitch is made for this,” FosterRogers muttered, resuming punch fucking her gash as her orgasm subsided.

The panting cheerleader got no break befor he added a second fist into play, alternating arms so as one hand was wrenched free, the other slid into place, wet slurps filling the air. Anytime her mouth was empty, she babbled and keener, overtaxed cunt cumming again and again, robbing her of the ability to speak.

When he shoved both fists into her at once...that sound was something new entirely. Her cunt stretched tight around his bulging forearms and Santana’s body tensed, back arching off of the sling as he rolled and rotated his large fists inside her. “Made to be a meat puppet!”

 _Sssllllooouuurrrppp!_ The sound echoed off of the walls, wet and lewd as he dragged his fists out of her, leaving her cunt sagging open, a softball sized red hole amids beefy lips.

Her asshole then got the same treatment.

It as pretty clear Santana had lost the ability to use words by the time FisterRogers finished with her and ItWillFit only encouraged this. The man shoved two massive dildos into her, then began squeezing the balls that were attached to them, inflating the toys inside her.

“Think we can set a new record, Whore?” ItWillFit mused, quickly pumping the toys, forcing her cunt and asshole to stretch beyond their limits. At one point, Santana gave a pained cry and he chuckled, “Think I just popped her sphincters...that ass ain’t never gonna be the same.”

Good.

The toys were githier that a 2L bottle of soda by the time he yanked them free without deflating them.

Again, RoughStuffer gave Santana a shot and the half conscious girl stirred. She began to rock and writhe in the swing, loose, sloppy holes flapping and leaking. “Please...cock...need...fuck...Ugh….”

“Oh, is the little Sexican’s honey pot empty?” Russell mocked, stepping in and slapping Santana’s puffy pussy. The girl howled, but her hips jerked up, trying to grind on his hand. “I think we can help with that.”

CuntBusterBill was setting up a row of traffic cones, in order of size. By the time he finished, the others had released Santana from the sling. The girl was kneeling on the ground, humping the air as she licked her lips, looking around at all the cocks.

“Not such a high and mighty bitch now!” Josh crowed, stepping in and slapping his cock against her face. Desperate, she tried to chase after it with her mouth, but he pushed her away. “Always knew you were a cock hungry whore!”

Seeing Santana nod mindlessly in agreement made Quinn’s own pussy drip.

A shrill whistle pierced the air. “Over here, Hot Sauce!” CuntBusterBill said and Santana crawled toward him. He grabbed her hair and pointed to the cones. “You don’t get anymore dick until you get each one of these into at least one of those swampy gutters between your legs, understood?”

It seemed to take Santana several moments to process his instructions, but she nodded and crawled toward the smallest cone (standing 11.8 inches high), straddling it and dropping down onto it with a moan. Her ruined cunt took the cone with no effort, wrapping around the base as she rocked on it, tits bouncing as she fucked herself.

“Next!”

She didn’t take the next cone, all 19.5 inches of it, so easily. It was clear that she had to wriggle and twist, forcing her already wrecked hole wider as she attempted to accept the huge intruder. Knowing it was pointless to expect her to take the whole thing, they moved her on to the final cone, 30” high and flared wide.

Santana came with it half buried inside her cunt. Her legs gave Pugh then and she slid even farther onto the cone, her slick, abused cunt taking several more inches thanks to her body weight.

“My turn!” BowWowBangz announced and the heavily muscled man easily lifted Santana off of the drenched cone. Sure, he’d enjoyed fucking her with the rest of the men, but Quinn knew from his response to her post what really got him going, something Santana was about to learn.

Soon, Santana found herself on her knees, bent over, a thick leather ring locked around her waist. The ring was attached to a metal pole sunk into the ground. Quinn watched her teammate, noting the dazed, horny, vacant look on her face, the swaying tits and the ruined mess between her legs.

As far as recent plots went, this was one of her best.

When BowWowBangz released the dogs, Santana still didn’t know what was happening, The alpha dog, a 250lb beast of a thing, reached her first and wasted no time.   
BowWowBangz had sprayed Santana with a coat of what he called ‘bitch in heat pheromone’, just in case the dogs needed incentive.

The animal’s powerful forelegs clamped around Santana’s ribs as he hunched over her, hips jerking, big, reddish cock trying to find her cunt. On the fourth try, he sank home, filling her well fucked cunt, making Santana moan. The dog began to thrust wildly, uncaring of her pain or pleasure.

Santana seemed so broken that even being raped by a dog didn’t phase her. “Shit, shit, fuck me!” She babbled (among other grunts and groans) a hand between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit.

As wet and loose as she was, the dog was able to easily shove his melon sized knot into her her, That gave her a little pause, making her gasp and another dog took advantage of her open mouth to begin to hump her face.

Clearly, the dogs were very well trained.

Watching Santana allow herself to be fucked by dogs, even participating eagerly, was fucking crazy. Most of them men were watching in awe, stroking themselves, turned on by the depths of her depravity. “Fuck, look at her go!”

“A true bitch in heat!”

“Doesn’t care what species the cock is attached to!”

“Slutana loves that doggy dick!” Jacob giggled as the dog tensed and howled, dumping a load of cum into her already flooded womb. Santana responded by twitching and shuddering, her own orgasm milking the dog’s cock.

When she finished, she slumped face down on the ground, ass still held up by the bitch post. The big dog’s knot took nearly 5 minutes to deflate enough for him to pull free and when he did a rush of cum poured out of her.

Jacob made sure to get plenty of shots of that.

The next dog took her asshole. “Good thing we loosened her up,” AssBlaster snickered, watching as Santana was brutally sodomized, the girl moaning and drooling through the whole event, eyes unfocused.

All 6 dogs fucked and knotted her in less than an hour, the Alpha going twice. When they finished, SloppyHoleLuvr approached her, fisting his cock and groaning. All eyes were focused on the wreckage between Santana’s legs. Her asshole was puffy and swollen, a doughnut of raw, torn flesh hanging open between her cheeks to reveal her insides, to battered to even try to close. Occasionally her drooping cunt would give a weak flutter as though trying to recover, but the muscles had been completely overtaxed and hung slack and loose. Cum leaked steadily from both, every twitch of her body releasing a new torrent.

“Holy shit, I’ve never seen holes ruined so fast,” he said, dropping to his knees and shoving himself into her cunt. Sloppy, cum soaked pussy farts filled the room as he used her now cavernous snatch. “Shit, I can barely feel her pussy walls!”

His hand easily entered her broken asshole, but he didn’t pull it back out to fist her. “Jerking myself off inside her so I can feel something!” He announced, then gave a low grunt as he came.

It was nearing time to wrap things up and Quinn announced, “Time to go. Get the whore ready and give her a shower!”

Santana came a final time as ItWillFit shoved the fat ends of two bowling pins into her ass and cunt. Eyes unfocused, she lay on the ground, covered in sweat and cum, belly bloated from all the cum still inside her, cunt and ass wrecked far beyond repair. As 14 streams of piss hit her, all she could do was giggle and pass out.

Jacob stepped in with a Sharpie, scrawling DOG FUCKER on her forehead and RAPE ME on her belly.

Josh dropped Santana off in an alley behind a shitty bar on the bad side of town before returning the car to DonkeyDick, who promptly had it broken down and sold for parts.

All the men involved received special cuts of the recordings and carefully edited versions were posted online the next day, keeping everyone’s identity a secret...well, every on but Santana.

The video was titled “Cheer Whore Santana Lopez!” Just so no one would think it wasn’t her.

From the buzz on the school message boards, Quinn knew she’d never have to worry about Santana trying to take her spot as head cheerleader again.

* * *

Nicky Costas didn’t expect to find anything out of the ordinary when he stepped into the alley for a smoke. To his surprise, there was a girl out there, clearly fucked stupid. A sign was stuck on the wall above her head that read:

_EVEN OUR DOGS ARE SICK OF THIS WORN OUT CUNT! HAVE FUN!_

Between the streaks of dried cum, Nicky saw pricks on her are, injection sites. Not the first druggie he’d met who was willing to get fucked by a dog for a fix.

A smirk crossed his face as he took a drag on his cigarette. His boys could use a broken in bitch.

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since Santana had gone missing and Richard Lopez refused to believe his baby girl had run away. The police seemed oddly dismissive, so he set about searching for her himself.

Normally, he wouldn’t have ventured into this part of Lima Heights, as he found the dog fights and drugs reprehensible, but he’d gotten a tip that Santana had been seen there. With her latest school photo in hand, he began questioning the crowd, but no one seemed interested in helping him.

“What business you got with my bitch?”

A rough voice made Richard spin around, the picture of his sweet little girl in hand. The man who had spoke was big and burley, his arms covered in tattoos, flanked by two even bigger goons.

Undeterred, Richard held out a picture. “This is my daughter, Santana. She’s only 16 and she’s missing,” he said, then tried another tactic. “There’s a reward for her return.”

That seemed to interest the man. “You pay to get her back?” He said, then gave a sharp nod. “$10,000 and you can have her.”

“I don’t have it on me but I can get it when the bank opens,” Richard hurried to assure the man. “Please, I need to see her.”

“Sure, but you don’t get her till I get paid,” the tattooed man said, then turned and motioned for RIchard to follow. They passed a ring of cheering men and he could hear growling. The brutality was disgusting and Richard was glad to enter the back room, even if it was more cramped and crowded.

It took him a moment to realize what the mob in here was cheering for, clustered around a large kennel. Unable to help himself, Richard tried to see what was so interesting. What he saw made his mind seize up, because it seemed so impossible.

Santana was in the kennel with 3 huge Rottweilers. She was on her hands and knees, a dazed expression in her eyes as 2 of the dogs fucked her, one in the ass, one in the pussy. The third dog stood by her head, leg raised as she sucked it’s cock.

“What the hell did you do to her!?” Richard demanded when he found his voice, unable to look away as the animals continued to ravage his only daughter.

The man snorted. “She was already a dog slut when I got her,” he said. “Hate to see her go. Those dogs never get along unless they’re balls deep in a bitch. Come back with my money at 10am and you can have her just like I found her.”

As Richard nodded, Santana screamed around the cock in her mouth, body spasming as her cunt gushed.

His daughter had just cum with 3 dog cocks inside her.

Richard threw up before getting into his car...and again after he jerked off.

* * *

The exchange went smoothly, a bag of cash for Santana. Richard looked down at his daughter, who was on her hands and knees, humping the air. Sweat, piss and cum coated her body and hair and she was naked save the collar nad thick rings that pierced her puffy nipples. Bowling pins were lodged in her ass and cunt and he could see tattoos on her skin, not very old, probably done a few weeks ago.

There was a paw print on her ass.

A CUMDUMPSTER tramp stamp.

I <3 DOG COCK was inked above her pussy mound.

Christ, she was rubbing her clit as she knelt there. The man who Richard paid snickered and said, “Give her hair a yank if you want her to move. She ain’t good ad focusing on anything that ain’t fucking or cumming.”

Then he left them to it. Disgusted, Richard led Santana to the car and loaded her into the back seat. The girl moaned, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs wide, one hooked over the back of the rear seat and the other over the front. Her hands gripped the bowling pin in her cunt and Richard thought she was trying to pull it out...but she was just fucking herself with it.

“That’s sick!” He cursed, unable to believe his own blood was debasing herself like this. Angrily, he grabbed the pin in her ass and slowly pulled it free, watching as the girl’s stretched and broken rectum was dragged along with it. Once it was free, he stared at the mess of her ass, the swollen, torn ring as wide as a can of peaches, surrounding a fleshy red rosebud, obscene amount of cum oozing from her battered bowels.

Pushing her hands away, he repeated the removal, leaving her cavernous cunt gaping open, fleshy lips slick as more cum poured out of her onto the leather seat.

“Empty!” Santana slurred, the first intelligible word he’d heard from her. Before he could stop her, the girl buried her fist in her own cunt.

“Stop!” He begged, feeling his cock throb as his phone buzzed. Looking at the screen, he saw a message from his friend Russell Fabray.

_R, you need to see this...you won’t like it but it’s about Santana. It’s on the internet. Sorry._

There was a link below his message.

A link to a video of Santana fucking more than a dozen men and dogs, begging for it, loving every moment of it.

“Fuck my slut cunt! Use this big fitted cheer whore!” She babbled, echoing the video and Richard felt rage bubble up in his belly.

Well, if she wanted to be used like a dirty whore, he could oblige….

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm going to be doing a bunch of Kink Meme Fills from Glee and Teen Wolf. Basically going for the 'Special Seat in Hell' fills. If you have a suggestion, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message on Tumblr :) https://stealthficcer.tumblr.com


End file.
